The Sandwich
by themidnightwriter112
Summary: This is set when Sasuke was still young.When his nii-san still makes him sandwiches for him and he silently falls in love without knowing it.


The Sandwich

I look at the amazing lunch niisan had made for me, and just by looking at it, I already feel anxious. I loved the sandwiches that Itachi-nii made and I refused anyone to prepare it for me than him.

I watched as Itachi-nii put the sandwich into my lunch kit and then putting it down on the table.

"Okay now Sasuke I want you to promise me one thing," He said.

I nodded my head furiously and big brother chuckles for a while with my response, but then he added after awhile,"I want you to share this cookie."

"With whom nii-san?" I ask.

"To a little blonde hair boy that you know," He answered while placing a chocolate chip cookie inside my lunch box.

"Okay!" I replied enthusiastically, "Bye nii-san, I'll see you this afternoon" I said as I ran out of the door.

I hold my kit close to my chest while looking around. And it didn't surprise me that there's no one loitering the area since it's still too early. While it is true for others, we Uchiha's prefer to be always early.

After a while, I heard a footfall behind me. Turning around, I saw a blonde little boy, his name is Naruto. With a sigh, I open my lunch box and took the cookie inside.

"Here," I said, offering him the chocolate chips that my brother prepare. "Big brother told me to give this to you, and since you're already here, it's better to hand it now."

Naruto's eyes, the color of bright summer sky, widened and he eagerly accepted the cookie.

"T-thanks Sasuke," He said.

I nodded in response and started walking again, until I heard another sets of footsteps. It was Sakura and Ino, the two of them were best of friends and they rarely seen without the other. Everywhere one goes, the other was with them.

"Good morning Sasuke... Naruto," they greeted together. I simply waved my hand in response. I heard Naruto snort and saw the two girls shoot him a glare before they walked ahead of us. I looked behind at Naruto and chuckled. His chin and lips were covered with crumbs and some choclate chip smeared his cheek.

"What? Is something on my face? Where is it?" he asked me and I found myself reaching baack into the kit for a napkin. When I found one, I handed it to Naruto and he rubbed his whole face. He smiled at me when he was done and threw the napkin in one of the trash bins we passed by."So Naruto, your'e never headed out to school at this it a special occasion or what?"i asked the blonde and looked down when i saw him studying me.  
>" Well I kinda figured that if a sensi gets onto you to much over being late to school that i'd better start heading out alot sooner then i reagulary do,"he stated and the whole time i could feel his eyes there stuyding me."I mean yeah sure I've made it to school like,I don't know, matbe three minutes early and not get in trouble. I've seen that if you get there early also you get the best seat." He kept talking but I had stopped paying attention and was instead focaused on the road. We did'nt hear the other boys come up behind us. We were both too focused on something and I noticed them when suddenly Naruto was interpreted midsentence.<br>"Well if it isnt the littler Uchicha," one of the older boys said in a menacing voice. I recongized it and looked up. I was who i had assumed it would be,Kabuto.  
>"Yes and what do you want with me today,Kabuto?" I asked keeping my voice neatrual. I saw Naruto glance at me and Kabuto.<br>" What we want everyday, Sasuke. Your stupid lunch that we all know your nii-san"-he said this as if it was an insult and I started to get mad-"always makes you." he smirked."So if you don't want any new bruises I expect you to hand it over now Sasuke." I smirked. He said this every time he wanted my sandwich but of course he never got the nerve to actually try to hit me. I noticed that Naruto was actually glaring at the boys.  
>"What is wrong with you guys.I can't believe that you'd actually even threaten him," Naruto suddenly exclaimed,making me look at him in shock."He dosen't have to give you losers anything at all so beat it and just go on." He shouted, making them run me it looked like he was going to hit one of them and I suddenly wanted to thank him.<br>" Naruto,"I said capurting his attention,"you didn't have to do usually run off after I say that I'll tell Itachi what they threatened to do to me." I explained and watched him slowly calm face was slowly turning back to it's normal expression and I wanted to grab his hand and tell him that we needed to get to school. So I did, except I didn't grab his we rushed off to school he told me that he was going to start walking with me to the building.  
>"Why? I don't need a bodyguard," I shook his head and chuckled.<br>"It's not that I just like walking with you,"he smiled and I felt my face get hot but knew that I didn't blush.I looked down at my lunch kit and felt embaressed and knew that Naruto was still watching me.  
>"Fine," I muttered,"just don't embarasse me,okay?" I looked up and saw Naruto nod his head and laugh."Dobe" I muttered.<br>When we got to the little school I watched as he went off with his friends and sunshine yellow hair was eady to spot in the sea of all the other first teacher lined us up outside the room and instructed where we were to sit that I walk to my new assigned seat i feal a pair of eyes on the back of my head."Naruto Uzamaki you will be sitting next to...Sasuke Uchiha." the teacher's words are a small wave of pleasure throught my body and I I watch that blonde mob come near my desk my heart starts to beat fast and I look at my lunch kit,with the amazing sandwich that Itachi-niisan made for me.

* * *

><p><strong>This is one of those thoughts that you just can't get out of your mind and you must write about it. So I'm hoping to getr some reviews on this one my other story will soon be on its you like it and tell me if i should keep this story thanks for reading.<strong>


End file.
